The shy demon (valakreader)
by Raven2019
Summary: Could a lonesome trapped demon ever honestly be capable of a human feeling called love? Or will it fall into its sinful ways and twist love into a simple quickie in the night, for its own selfish needs of revenge and bitterness.
1. Chapter 1

I wore a face of shock as the video of the screaming man continued. His body contorted in bizarre shapes not even seen by man before, as I observed the man's body closely I noticed a name carved into his skin.

"Valak" I let the name slip past my lip sub consciously. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and a gush of wind blew almost through me. 'Did anyone else feel that? 'I thought while looking around at my colleagues who seem unfazed. "Hmm that's strange" I muttered as I continued to take my notes on this case. Today is my big day finally I get to do my very own investigation on a haunted Abbey in Romania. 'This is going to be a blast' I thought getting excited at the very thought.

As soon as the day was over I rushed home to pack my bags. 'The train leaves in the morning and I don't wanna be late' I thought as I slipped out the bath tub and put the finishing touches on my luggage. As I deemed it finish I slipped into bed and fell asleep.

~Dream Realm~

The tips of my toes were submerged in water but yet they weren't wet. I looked around in confusion and spotted a figure on the end, it was faceless and almost embedded into the darkness like it was its natural environment. Something about the figure was very off it felt very unholy just so impure. I stared at it in fear but also curiosity as it slowly moved towards me. My heart begin to race I couldn't see anything behind it just put darkness, and as it drew closer as did the darkness. I searched frantically for a way out but every exit was sealed, I turn and face the direction of the figure. "What do you want I try to say with as much courage as I can " I can almost feel the figures vicious grin as I tremble in my weakened state. It Said no words but simply released a horrific blood curling scream. I quickly covered my ears and tucked into a fetal position rocking and hoping it would end. "make it stop make it stop please " I chanted over and over again, before a great force hit me knocking all the air out of my body.

~ Back to reality ~ I shoot up in a pool of sweat and the blaring sound of my alarm going off. 'Shit I'm going to miss my train ' I thought as I sprung outta bed and frantically did my morning activities, I grabbed my bags and dashed to the train station. As I boarded the train i end up with whack seats next to a screaming baby and a drooling old man. but it's my fault for over sleeping I guess.'Damn this is going to be a long ride' I thought while popping in my ear phones and gazing out the window.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

The taxi ride to the Abbey was silent but relaxing,unlike the atrocious train ride I had to endure. 'At least it's over and I can actually focus on my case' I thought while releasing a sigh of relief and sipping on my coffee. I popped open my brief case and read over the case file one more time. Hmm the locals are afraid to bring up the Abbey and most pretend that it doesn't exist in general. 'It gets more interesting by the minute but, this shouldn't be anything i can't handle since my great grandmother is Lorraine Warren'. i thought with a cocky i glance at my watch i see there's at least another 2 hours left in the taxi till i reach my destination. " Might as well take a quick nap' i think to myself while getting snugged in the seat and slowly drifting off.

 **~Dream realm~**

I open my eyes to see new setting its foggy but yet i'm in some kind of room? I try to make my way through the fog to find a way out of the room but i bump into something. A table of some sort? i carefully feel around the table and graze what feels like a book. i slowly pick it up and observe it, its a strange looking book it has some type of eye on the cover. when opening the book and flipping to the first page i get a paper cut. "Ouch" i flinch and drop the book . As i look down at the book it glows a eerie green and shakes. 'What does this mean?' I thought to myself before falling unconscious.

 **~Back to reality~**

I jump slightly from the bizarre dream and look around clutching the rosary around my neck. I glance out the window and noticed that we aren't moving anymore let alone on the road in general. It appears He comes to a complete stop directly in front of a very woodsy area. "This is as far as I go mam,you have to reach the Abbey on foot " He said in a serious tone. "Really on foot? Through those woods" I looked To him shocked but he returned back to his driving position and unlocked the door indicating that it was time for me to get out. Without uttering a word I grab my stuff and pay him for the ride and slip out.

 **~30 minutes later ~**

I finally arrive at the Abbey drenched in sweat looking like a mess. I began to fumble to try to make my self look somewhat decent but I start to get the feeling someone's watching me. I look around but my eyes fall upon a window. I see what looks like a nun but something is off about her she slowly backs up from the view of the window n slips into the darkness. 'Okay that was totally strange'. I cautiously go up the stairs and knock on the of someone opening the door it just creeps open on its own with a eerie creek. 'Well I guess that's the only welcome I'm going to get'. I pick up my luggage and proceed to enter. I tremble slightly from the feeling of utter evil it has engulfed this whole building with sin and wretched feelings. I suck in my fear and replace it with courage and start the search for a room with at least a bed.

 **~10 mins later of aimlessly walking ~**

I began to hear whispers and foot steps that sounds close. 'This place is supposedly abandoned except for the few nuns who stayed' I turn around in hopes of seeing some type of companion but instead i just see darkness. As noticed the once lit candles are now put out. I squint carefully into the darkness trying to make out any type of figure. But all i can hear is just animalistic sounds and growls. I slowly take my phone out and switch on its flashlight. ' Hmm alright let's see who's hiding in the dark ' I think to my self with a smug expression but in reality I'm scared shitless. As the beam of light Pierce's through the darkness I see nothing, just the same hallway i entered from. I relax slightly and slowly start to turn around only to feel a hand tap my shoulder. I let out a gasp and fall to the floor n look up at a nun. She's a young girl probably mid 20's fair skin nothing special but I noticed she looks terrified. She helps me to my feet and whispers "It's not safe to be out here right now I can appoint u to your sleeping domain" She says in almost a whisper and turns and starts to walk down the barely lit hall.

I follow behind her and look around at the long dark halls. 'I wonder how they remember their way around such a big place '.I clench my bags a little closer to my body as my breath becomes visible 'Sheesh it's freezing in here '. " Is it always this cold in here?" I ask to the young nun who comes to a stop in front of a door. "Its only cold when it's around" she says in a fearful tone and pushes open a door leading to a decently lit room. "What do you mean by "It?" " i ask curiously as i proceed into the room and place my belongings in a suitable place. she stands in front of me and says a quick prayer before casting her gaze into mine" Please don't leave you room until tomorrow morning...for your safety "she pauses before quickly turning on her heels to leave. "Safety from what? what exactly is happening here?" i ask but to no avail she didn't answer my question. i release a sigh of frustration " I didn't even catch her name.

I began to think that i'm actually under qualified for a job like this, i mean what have i honestly gotten myself into.I shake my head trying to shake off the negative thoughts and slide into the bathroom to wash my face. i notice a shadow crouched behind the tub i stare in confusion as it stands tall and slowly walks over to the mirror and faces me. I back up in horror as a ghostly white hand extends through the mirror. I should know what to do in this situation but my mind just goes blank. Something about this force is evil but yet so alluring its almost like a feeling of tranquility waiting for me to accept it behind the mirror, leading me to a whole new world of hidden desires and adventure. Without fully thinking i extend my own hand and clasp the cold pale one. It's grip continued to increase and the pain starts to hit snapping me back into reality 'it hurts' i thought while trying to pull away. I turn my head away and try to stretch for the shower railing to use as a weapon. With a few more stretches i finally have it within my grasp. turning quickly ready to strike the hand that has mine captured i face a tall figure. In shock i drop the shower railing, it slowly rolls far away from me out of my reach. The creature standing before me watches the movement of it before its eye fall back upon me. I tremble from its intense gaze and open up my mouth to speak but only a whisper slips out "What do you want" i say barely figure doesn't say a word but instead releases my hand and points to something behind me. "What?" I saw in confusion and turn around only to see i'm no longer in the bathroom but instead a dark hallway leading to a door with Latin scribbles on it.

I proceed to the door to read it more carefully "Finit hic deus" It reads which translates to "God ends here". I turn around to look behind me but to my surprise the creature is gone ,Against my better judgement i open the door and flick on my phone flashlight. As i slowly slip through the door it slams shut behind me leaving me engulfed in pure darkness leaving my phone light the only thing emitting through the darkness. As i continued to go deeper into the pitch black abyss i fumble around and feel a railing. I carefully take cautious steps down the crumbled stairs until i reach the bottom.

"Hello? is anyone here" I call out and continue forth into the new area. As i scan around the room i see an interesting looking book on the floor. I begin to approach it with caution and pick it up for a better look. 'What kind of book is this?' I think to myself as i flip across the pages.I soon come to a halt as i see a familiar name "Valak"I let out in a whisper of surprise and shock. As soon as the name slips from my lips the cold feeling i felt before returns, and where i am standing forms into a pentagram. I come to the sudden realization that this is the book i seen earlier in my dream i had in the taxi. i rub my head from the sharp pounding pain that emerges from nowhere. I see the familiar figure i saw before in the bathroom, It lead me here but why? I try to escape the pentagram but a great force keeps me stuck in that area. 'Is this how i die?' i thought to myself why staring into the creatures eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

A cold, sinister breeze greeted my cheeks. My hazel orbs scanned the ominous, pitch-black room. My eyes spotted a mysterious, lanky figure in the shadows. The figure emerged from the comfort of the darkness, revealing a nun that looks far from holy. Those sinful, gold eyes looked through me like glass. Sunlight slipped into the crack in the wall, illuminating onto the nun. It's cold hand wrapped around my neck, tilting my head up to see it's menacing expression. Seeing my helpless state, the nun grinned widely, exposing it's razor-sharp teeth. "A descendant of Lorraine Warren? She will finally reap what she sows. Not only will I defile your innocent, I shall plant my demon seed inside of you. You will carry all 6 of my demon spawns," the nun cackled, eyes mixed with hate, lust, and evil intent. "That is impossible. I AM A CHILD OF GOD! You cannot defile such a pure being," you spat out. "Really now? You wouldn't call an abortion a sin? You are no child of God," the nun grinned. Your eyes widened in fear, how did he know this? "WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" The nun simply laughed at your angry outburst. "I've been watching you since you were born. This was all a part of my plan and now, I'm about to execute the rest of it." You noticed that the nun's clothing appeared to be disintegrating from his body, revealing pale, untouched skin. You squirmed around and frantically looked for a way to escape, which was little to no avail. The air grew heavy and your lungs burned from the upcoming fear in front of you.

Without control of your eyes, your line of vision fell downward to the voluptuous sight. His member was exceptionally large and thick, almost resembling a large cucumber. "HOW WILL ALL THAT FIT INSIDE OF ME?" You felt a sudden force bring you to your knees. You looked up to be greeted with the shadow of his large member. You can clearly see the cocky smirk on his face. 'He really isn't going to hold back on me,' you thought nervously. "Sorbeat," (suck it in Latin) he stated as he forcefully gripped your hair, thrusting his member into your mouth. Your jaw almost unhinged since you had to make room to fit the whole thing in your mouth. 'I can't fight back now or he will kill me,' you thought as you bobbed your head up and down. Your face flushed with embarrassment and anger, 'Am I really blowing a demon?' The grip on your hair tightened as he bucked his hips into your face, making his cock slide further down your throat. Tears pricked your eyes, you felt like your throat was being split into two. You yelped in pain when you felt a pair of hands pinch your sensitive nipples. Glancing up, you made direct eye contact with the nun, a twisted, lust filled expression crossed his face. Your fragile frame shaked with every thrust, each one becoming more aggressive each time. He let out a monstrous noise and hot, gooey fluids filled your throat. He stared into your eyes, "Comedent eam." (swallow it in Latin) Reluctantly, you did as you were told, tears streaming down your cheeks. Slowly and steadily, he retracted his member from your mouth. Cum dribbled down your lower lip and you looked around the room lifeless.

You felt your clothes being ripped off as if you were being mauled by a bear. Your breasts, ass, and pussy were clearly exposed, making you flush all shades of crimson. A stray, white hand wandered down to your sensitive area. Two fingers slid into your entrance, making you yelp in pleasure. You heard a growl behind you as the fingers thrust into you at a rapid fate, hitting your G-spot over and over again. You tried to hold back your cries of pleasure, which failed in the end. "Give into your sins," he says, smirking at your mewls and moans. Suddenly, you felt another finger rub your love button of pleasure. The pleasure consumed you, your mouth was drooling and your moans echoed through the room.

Before you reached your limit, he stopped. 'Damn, that was disappointing," you thought with a slight pout. Before you knew it, you were placed on your hands and knees. A sudden pressure was thrusted into your entrance, making you scream in response. Two pale hands tightly gripped your thighs as you were knocked back and forth from his powerful thrusts. A finger slowly slides inside your anal cavity. The sudden intrusion created a burning friction because of the dryness of the finger. You glance up at the cross in hope of the Lord coming to your aid, but all you see is Jesus snap his neck in your direction with a disappointed scowl. The beast behind you opens its mouth wide releasing a snake, it slowly slithers up your body and wraps around your serpent levels its head with yours, and stares deeply into your eyes as its body tightens around your throat. The crushing feeling of your throat and the lack of oxygen going to your brain sends you into a state of euphoria as your eyes roll in the back of your head. The ruthless creature smirks evilly as it has discovered your hidden kink for choking.

Before you knew it, you were flipped onto your back with your stomach exposed. The nun ran his hand down your stomach, chanting a mysterious latin curse. He pulled out his throbbing cock and shoved it in your ass. You screeched in pain and clenched onto his back. He didn't wait for your body to get comfortable with his large member in your ass, so he thrusted at the same speed that he did with your pussy. You tried to yelp for him to stop, but the snake's grip was getting tighter and tighter. Your nails dug into the nun's skin, making him respond with a satanic, inhumane growl. 'I didn't even know such a creature could make that sound,' you thought. You felt something scaley slide into your pussy. You looked down with curiosity and seen the snake flicking its tail end inside of you. You moaned with glee, the tail was just the right amount of girth and length. It felt like you were being banged for hours, for days, for an eternity. The nun's thrusts became faster and faster and you couldn't take it anymore. The snake loosened around your neck and you finally had the chance to scream, "STOP IT ALREADY! IT BURNS!" He looked down at you like you were nothing but the dirt on his shoe. "Impatient, are we? Well, I'll give you what you want," he smirked ear to ear. The snake slithered away in the shadows quickly. 'Something is wrong, very wrong. Why would the snake be so afraid?' "All you have to do is say my name," he said, his words laced with poison. You gasped and thought, 'He's the demon, the one who possessed the priests and nuns. Valak.' You closed your eyes and braced yourself for the next thing that was going to happen. "Valak," you finally said. You felt the sudden pressure in your ass being pulled out. Your eyes shot open and looked around. He was gone. 'Is this freedom at last?' You stumbled trying to stand up and propped yourself up on a stone. You tried to walk out of the pentagram but a demonic force threw you back into the middle of it. "SILLY GIRL, YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE SAFE? HA!" You looked around for any source of the voice, but found nothing but darkness. I heard footsteps approaching me, every step rumbling the earth. What I seen was not the nun. I actually wish it was the nun. What stood in front of me was the demon in his true form, Valak. Your eyes scanned his body. He resembled a stereotypical demon with large horns, a spiked tail, wings large enough to block the incoming moonlight, and a terrifying appearance overall. 'Why does he have three legs?' You took a closer look at the middle leg and you soon realized that's not a leg. " _ **THE REAL NIGHTMARE HAS JUST BEGUN."**_


	4. Chapter 4:The True Nightmare

I stare in utter fear as the new form of the beast grazes my vision. It's so horrible, so grotesque, so _VILE_. I've never seen anything like this before in my life. My mind went completely blank and pure instinct kicks in as I run as fast as I can to the door. Before I'm able to cross the threshold to freedom, a pile of rocks fall from the ceiling blocking my path. I try to pull at them or just push them out the way as tears streaming down my cheeks. I hear him laugh at my struggles as he approaches me from behind. My legs go weak as I am lifted high by my right arm, I cry out in pain as my shoulder dislocates from the force. "Aww my _toy_ is breaking so easily now. Where's the fun in that," he said with a sinister grin.

Without another word, he drags me over to a bench before dropping me forcefully on it. I clench my damaged shoulder and look up to the ceiling with pleading eyes. Before I can muster out another prayer, I feel my legs being spread open. "What are you doing... Please I can't take anymore," I say as my already dried tears are met with more wet ones. "I'll be the one to determine when you can't take anymore," Valak said before clipping a clamp to my swollen clitoris. With one swift movement, the monster tugged the chain attached to it, causing a sharp pressure. I arch my back and release a moan. 'It hurts so much,' I thought. But it's not a pain that causes agony or fear, it's something different.

While I'm lost in thought about my new found discovery of pleasure, I feel Valak's nail press into my right thigh. He slowly drags them up drawing blood along the way. I tremble from the delightful pleasure and watch as he comes to a halt just before reaching my dripping slit. He slowly lowers himself and his tongue licks the freshly spilled blood from my exposed thigh. I feel feel his sharp teeth graze the forbidden garden above my vagina. His tongue dances around my vaginal region but it never slips inside. I frown slightly impatient that he's teasing me. "Are you going to fucking do something or continue to play me," I angrily shout. His smoky white orbs look into mine as his tongue explores my labia. A grin creeps onto his face as his tongue slowly makes its way onto the outer edges of my pleasure cavern. Moans escaped my lips as his tongue flicked inside of my sacred cavern. My hands wandered onto the concrete below me, gripping onto the loose shards. "F-fuck," I gasp as Valak snickers.

After what seemed like ten minutes of intense oral sex, he stopped and stood before me. My legs were spread as far as they could go. His hands aggressively pulled my arms under my back. I screamed as he roughly tugged onto my dislocated shoulder. My arms lay flat on the ground as he positioned my legs upward so they were supporting my back. 'Why did he put me in a yoga pose?' He stood between my legs. His cock was twitching with delight at the sight that was before him. "So helpless.. You can't escape now," he grinned as he got on his knees. "W-what are you doing?" He grabbed his dick, which was now fully hard, and he positioned it by my wet, slippery pussy. "Please... don't do this," I cried as his eyes stared down at my weak, fragile figure. "Begging will get you nowhere."

Without hesitation, he forcefully shoved his large cock into my entry. Blood spurted out of my virgin walls that were broken earlier. 'Dear God, he's so... LARGE. It has to be at least an arms length long.' I glanced down to my stomach and seen that my stomach was bulging. 'Is it really that fucking big,' I thought with a perplexed expression. His hands gripped my hips, vigorously sinking his nails into them. I squealed in pain as he bucked his hips into mine, his dick sliding in deeper and deeper. 'I can almost feel it in my uterus.' He let out demonic growls of pleasure as he plunged deeper and deeper into my tight pussy. My legs twitched with pleasure as my vagina got used to his length. My yelps of pain turned into moans of pleasure. A jet-black hand crept onto my neck, choking me violently.

The same snake from earlier slithered up my thigh to my stomach and flicked my clit with it's serpent tail. 'All this pleasure... I can't handle it,' I thought between moans and groans. Valak's other hand traveled up to my waist as his thrusts became slower and deeper. The snake snuck down to my vagina that was currently being pounded by the sinister demon. A peculiar-looking appendage emerged from the snake's body. The shape of it resembled a penis with tiny spikes. 'N-no.. Don't tell me-' My thoughts were suddenly cut off by it slipping inside my pussy. 'I feel so crammed but... _THIS IS AMAZING_.' Valak leaned over to my collarbone and lightly nipped my skin, leaving 'love marks' on me. My eyes glanced down to the marks and I seen they resembled a phrase. It read: 'Ra mala Peccatum' (impure sin in Latin). He breathed slowly and mumbled what seemed to be a Latin curse. 'He must be reaching his edge.'

I thought it was going to be over soon, but 2 hours have passed since he began reaching close to climax. At this point I was just dangling by his firm grasp around my neck. The snake left an hour ago after splashing it's warm, foreign cum into my walls. Now, I was just waiting on Valak. 'I came at least 5 times, how long does it take him to cum once?' His grip on my neck suddenly tightened. I could feel my airways collapse from his strength. He stopped thrusting and sat there. I could feel his veins throb inside of me and his dick twitched violently. A ferocious, demonic roar escaped from his lips. The walls cracked from it's force and the ground caved in. I felt the hot, sticky liquid spill into me at a fast rate. "OH MY GOD, IT BURNS," I screeched. "There is no God here. _Only me, Valak_ ," he said after his scream. I glanced down at my stomach and seen it filling up like a balloon. "W-WHAT? IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" He smirked before grunting, _"You have no idea what's possible, darling."_

He slowly pulled his member out of my entrance. I seen that his dick was covered with white, sticky semen. I pressed on my stomach hoping that it was just cum in my stomach, but I felt a small kick. 'Oh no.' _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY?!"_ I shot up and tried to strike him, but my shoulder ached with pain, making me scream and fall onto my bare ass. "You can't raise my demon children with a dislocated shoulder now, can you? Consider this... a 'favor'". His hand gripped my shoulder and snapped it back into place. My eyes widened as my screams became more intense. He stood up and looked down at me. He started morphing into a smaller figure. His skin became pale and his demonic features disappeared. His eyes reverted to a sinister yellow. He was back into his nun form. He lifted me up my by neck and threw me out of the pentagram. The cold concrete greeted my back as I landed harshly onto the ground. I tried to gain my composure and stand, but I ended up staggering before I fell again. I glanced up to see the nun in his clothing. "If you even think about killing my demon spawns, _I will swallow your soul, along with the souls of your entire lineage."_ I looked at him with terror and nodded. "Good. We shall meet again," he said before vanishing in thin air. I crawled on the concrete where he stood and grabbed a cross that he had left. "God... _help me_ ," I said as I felt myself slowly pass out.

5 DAYS LATER, PRIEST POV

I explored the ground of the abandoned abbey. 'Wow, this place is really sinister and creepy.' I stopped as soon as I heard groans coming from a door that I had just passed. Gripping onto my cross firmly, I quietly entered the room. I was not prepared for the sight before me. A young woman laid in the middle of the room. She was naked and pregnant with possibly quadruplets. I ran over to help her to her feet, but she was completely limp. 'Oh my lord.' I called for help and the ambulance arrived. The paramedics put her body onto a stretcher and carried her into the car. I followed alongside them and sat near her in the ambulance. Something was very off. I could sense an evil radiating from the girl, but I could clearly tell she is not a demon. She carried a cross with her. 'If she was a demon, it would burn her.' I got closer and the evil energy continued to radiate. It was mostly in her stomach. '...what? Maybe my senses are off... unless she is carrying the Antichrist. I shouldn't jump to conclusions,' I thought with a worried expression. Since the nearest hospital was at least a half hour away, I decided to read the bible in the meantime. 'I hope she's okay.'


	5. Chapter 5: The Six Spawns

My eyes slowly fluttered open and wandered around the area. 'Am I... in a hospital?' I sat up a bit and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I groan in pain and lay back down. I looked under the sheets to see my enlarged stomach. "Damn... It wasn't a dream," I huffed in agitation. My heart nearly jumped as I noticed the man sitting in the chair across from me. Judging by his attire, he seemed to be a priest. "Hello, ma'am. I am Father Dean. I stumbled upon your quite revealing body while investigating the abbey for demonic activity. Do you remember why you were there?" I looked at him and all the events that happened replayed in my mind. My virgin walls were defiled by evil, my spirit was broken, and my pureness was stripped. I looked away in shame before replying, "I was there to investigate too... It all just happened so fast." His expression changed to one of skeptic, as he asked, "So what happened?" I clenched my fists on the bed sheets as tears flowed down my cheeks. "My eyes... They seen it... The beast of the abbey... The sinful creature.. The demon."

The man got up from his chair and held my hand, comforting me. My breathing labored as I clearly remembered everything. "The demon?" I nodded, sweat dripping down my forehead. He put his hand on my stomach and looked into my eyes. "Did this demon do this to you?" "Yes... yes he did... He said it was out of pure vengeance... And now, I'm forced to carry his demonic children," I said between sobs. His expression changed to sympathy as he held his chin and pondered about what his next action will be. "As a believer of God, I believe that harming a person will be bad. I will try to help you in the best way I can without harming you. Those demon spawns will be rid of," he said while flipping through his bible and drenching his cross in holy water. I felt intense pain in my stomach as the babies kicked angrily. I screamed out pain as I felt like I was being ripped apart. The priest recited bible verses and rubbed holy water onto the surface of my stomach. I felt vibrations within my stomach, almost if the spawns were screaming. I violently gripped onto the hospital bed as I felt my body being brutally burned. I let out a demonic growl as I clawed at the bed frame. The priest looked shocked as I felt my body being lifted off the bed. I glanced around and seen that I was levitating. I winced in pain as the cross on my stomach burned, leaving a permanent mark. Without clear thinking, I opened my mouth and demonic voices escaped. _"  
Pater! Si dis placet, Servo nos a mortis nostrae! VALAK!" _(Father! Save us! Save us from our death! Valak! In Latin).

A dark, shrouded figure appeared in the corner of the room. It's footsteps were enough to make all the hairs on my body stand up. I felt goosebumps as I met those sinister, yellow orbs once again. The priest turned around to be greeted with the same sight that I had seen. The shadowy figure faded and The Nun stood in its place. A vile scowl was spread across his face. _"Et non nocuerunt mihi liberos."_ (You will not hurt my children in Latin) The Nun approached the priest and wrapped his hands around his neck. The priest tried to throw holy water onto him, but The Nun was too powerful. The weak priest dangled from The Nun's iron grip, gasping for air. "STOP THAT NOW! I WILL KILL ME AND THESE CHILDREN," I yelled as you stood on the edge of the bed. The Nun looked at you, his scowl becoming a psychotic grin. He dropped the priest like he was a brick. The priest hit his head on the tile and blood dripped out of his ear. The Nun looked down at the priest like he was worth nothing. The priest took a hint that he could not be defeated and tried to call for backup. His phone was thrown out the window by a powerful force. The Nun released an animalistic noise and the priest ran for the door. Unfortunately, the priest didn't make it to the door. He slipped on a stray bed sheet that I had thrown down earlier and he fell out the open window.

The Nun pulled me out of bed by my neck and took me to the window. I seen the poor priest fall down almost 12 stories, before I heard a loud *SPLAT*. The priest's body lay limp and drowned in a pool of blood. His intestines and brains were spilled out like spaghetti. I cried upon seeing this sight. The Nun tugged me into an odd looking portal. I closed my eyes and soon opened them to be greeted with my living room. "W-what?" He threw me onto the couch and grabbed my stomach with both of his palms. He emitted some sort of demonic energy from his hands and my contractions immediately began. My legs twitched and winced with pain as they were being spread forcefully. I felt my entrance widening as something large was slipping out of it. I screamed in pain and terror as I seen that I was giving birth. The Nun held out his hands below my slit as a baby fell into his hands. The child was pale like him and had horns, a tail, wings, and sharp teeth. I felt more babies come out as my screams filled the room.

After what seemed like an eternity of suffering, the babies were laid out in front of me. 'My six children. Six demonic children. Three boys and three girls,' I thought as I covered my face with shame. The Nun touched the heads of all the children and spoke Latin to them. The babies open their eyes immediately and looked at him and responded in Latin. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' The children stared at me with their sinister, yellow eyes. They stood up and walked to my weak form. They held onto my stomach as they sucked the milk from my breasts. Their nails bore into my skin, making me clench in pain. The children stopped nursing and looked into my eyes, as if I didn't have a soul. "We will always be with you, mother. You cannot get rid of us, mother. Do you love us, mother?" I felt my head become dizzy as I fell onto the ground. I felt my consciousness slipping from me as I passed out.

 **VALAK'S POV**

I looked down at her pathetic figure. 'What a weakling, at least she was able to have children or else I would've just sucked out her soul,' I thought. My children waddled to me and grabbed onto my tunic. My babies begged for me to stay, but I refused them. I looked down at them and said, "My spawns... My creations.. You shall prosper and wreak havoc on humanity with your demonic powers. If you chose not to do so, I will strip you of your powers and throw you into the pit of hellish despair." My children looked up at me and nodded. "We will not let you down, father." I felt a wide grin cross my face as I said, "Excellent." I walked off to the corner of the room and entered a path of darkness back home. 'Let's see how that insolent woman handles my children.'


	6. Chapter 6: Family Affairs

**~3 Months later~**

During these past 3 months, my life has been nothing more than absolute _HELL,_ both mentally and physically. I scan my room to see if there's any sign of my demonic children who were somehow 15 years old after only 3 months. Varius, Zurk, Lucy, Lilith, and Nyx somehow gained my personality and were more easy to reason with. Damian, on the other hand, gained every single evil trait from his father's seed. I slowly slid out of bed and crept down the stairs to be greeted by Varius. He wore a rather peculiar smile while hiding his hands behind his back "Mummy I have a surprise for you," He said. I start to feel slightly uneasy as I glance at him for any sign of trickery. "What is it, sweety," I say trying to sound nonchalant. I watch carefully as he reveals a cute, small black kitten. I accept it with great joy and smile from ear to ear, "Aww thank you Varius, I love it." As I continue to beam with joy over my new kitten , Varius stands proud and gives me a sweet embrace. The moment didn't last long as came and Damian snatched it away from me, "How could you find such interest in a fragile useless thing as this," He said coldly. I trembled slightly at the presence of my eldest son, he was the most ruthless of them all. I could hear a slight crackle of the kitten's neck as Damian squeezed it. The poor kitten mewled with pain and moved around uncomfortably. I could feel the anger seething from Varius' aura as he watched his brother. Without hesitation, Varius slapped Damian clear across the face with force and quickness. I was stunned upon seeing the two boys fighting and a small tear escaped my eye. Damian glared angrily at his brother and spat out, _"Father has no need for the weak, Varius."_ Damian lunged at Varius and nearly pierced his eye with his sharp nails. Varius, who dodged in time to miss it, grabbed Damian's arm and threw him to the ground. "Guys, stop-"

I was cut off by hearing Damian's arm twist behind his back, his bones snapped and cracked. Varius eyes glowered a sinister yellow while grinning, saying _"Who is weak now, Damian?"_ A faint chuckle escaped his brother's lips as a force suddenly tossed Varius into the kitchen wall. The tiles of the wall fell onto Varius' head, making him groan in pain. Damian approached him, anger flaring in his eyes. Damian snapped his arm back into place and cracked his knuckles, smirking at his brother's weak form. He stood in front of Varius, who looked up to him with anger and fear. I heard a sloshing sound as Varius screamed at the top of his lungs. I glanced over and seen Damian holding his brother's left eye. "Next time, I will gouge out your other eye and tear off your right leg to feed to my hellhound," he said while placing the eye into a fermentation jar and handing it to his brother. "Everytime you ever think of touching me again, let this be a FORESIGHT of what would happen," he cackled evilly as he walked away.

I pulled Varius close to my chest and comforted the crying boy. I felt his tears stream onto my shoulder as I rubbed his back. "M-Mummy, why would h-he do that," he asked through sobs. "He's been corrupted from his father, Varius. Please don't become like him." Lilith, Nyx, and Lucy walked into the door and gasped at the sight before them. "V-Varius! Your eye," Lucy screamed as her figure froze in horror. Lilith wore an expression of anger as she asked, "What kind of animal did this to you, Varius?" Nyx furrowed her brows and frowned. "It was probably Damian. He's the one who brought evil into our family." Lilith trailed up the stairs as her wings, horns, and tail popped out. "I'm gonna wreck his shit," she said while stomping. "Lilith, please don't... I don't want you to cause more trouble than there was," you said. She stopped on the top of the stairs and rotated towards me. "Mother.." "Lilith, please. Just come down," I begged. "Yeah! Don't cause more trouble, Lilith," Lucy pleaded along with me. Nyx walked over to Varius and tended to his wounds. Lilith looked down at Lucy and I, her expression changed to a twisted one. "No. I'm going to take care of a problem that should've been fixed a long time ago." She continued to walk up the stairs and Lucy ran to stop her, but was pushed away by a force. "Don't get in my way, Lucy," Lilith glared daggers at her sister, who cowered from her intimidating attitude. Lucy merely nodded and ran to the bathroom to get the medical kit for Nyx so that she could properly tend to Varius' wounds.

I heard a loud clash upstairs and screaming. ** _"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LILITH?! INTERRUPTING MY SEANCE?!"_** "Ridding the family of a pest," I heard Lilith say followed by a bellowing laugh. " _You? Get rid of ME?!_ Who do _you_ think you are, Lilith? Father always said that you're the _ **weakest**_ out of all of us. You only portray yourself as a tough person." "I'm more than willing to test that theory on you, Damian." I heard loud crashes as the house shook. I let go of Varius and run upstairs as my heart beated faster from fear and anger. I ran into Damian's doorway to see two, pale hands on each of their heads. Damian had flesh exposed on his neck and chest and his cheekbone was exposed from his skin. His clothes were drenched in crimson liquids. 'She must've hurt him really bad.' I glanced over to Lilith to see her nearly unharmed. At most, her eyebrow was bleeding due the claw-shaped wound. My eyes widened in fear as an all too familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. 'He's... Back?' A smirk crept onto Damian's face as he seen my horrified expression. The Nun scowled at Lilith, which she responded with a middle finger. "Is that the proper way to greet your father, Lilith?" "She deserves punishment for that," Damian chipped in.

Valak's hand came for Lilith's neck, but she immediately responded by slapping it away with force. I heard the bones in Valak's hand almost crack at the force. He looked down at her with a menacing, sinister expression. A sudden force broke the window and the glass shards flew towards her face. She dodged the majority of the shards but was hit by some. She winced in pain as her lips, cheeks, and nose were cut. Damian's smirk widened at his sister's pain. "And you... why are you here? You only come when called to," The nun's gaze turned towards me. I was pushed out the room by a sudden force, but someone caught me. I look over my shoulder to see my son, Zurk. "Z-Zurk?" "Aye, momma, what's happenin? **_Who the fuck is that man in that dusty robe?_** **"** I stutter a bit before replying, "T-that's your father..." "...Why he ugly?" Valak snapped his neck in my direction and deeply scowled. "So this _THING_ is our daddy? You told me our daddy was a nice-looking guy that was almost like Brad Pitt," Zurk scowled. "So this is Zurk? Hah, he's one of the weakest," The Nun cackled. "Weak? You _BARELY_ come back to see your family just to call me _weak?_ " _"_ _ **You don't even scratch the surface of my thoughts**_ **, Zurk. I'm only here for Damian,"** the demon grinned. Zurk, who looked genuinely hurt, sprung up and swung at Valak, who laughed at his measley attempts. "Is that really the best you can muster up? HOW PATHETIC. _You're not my child. You're just a mistake,"_ he scowled as Zurk missed Valak's face. Damian chuckled, grinning while saying, "You're **weak.** You are all **weak.** **_You will all know pain once I ascend back from Hell_** **."** Lilith staggered towards Damian and swung at him with the rest of her energy before collapsing. Damian stared at her in disappointment as he calmly dodged her attack. He raised his foot and stepped onto her face, sending the glass shards in her face deeper into her flesh. She screamed, feeling the glass slide deeper.

Valak grabbed Damian's shoulder, which caused his son to look up to him with pride. "You're the only worthy one here. You will return with me to Hell and learn how to handle true power," Damian smiled ear to ear at his father's comment. "I will not disappoint you like _the rest of my siblings_ , father." The Nun smirked at his son's obedience and took him into a shadowy portal in the corner of the room. It vanished when they both entered and everything seemed to quiet down. Lucy, Nyx, and Varius walked up the stairs and comforted my shaken form. "Mommy, what's the matter?" "He took him Lucy... Damian is gone," I whispered. "Good riddance. He was so irritating," Nyx huffed as she finished bandaging Varius' eye. Lucy screeched at seeing Lilith's weak form covered in blood. "L-LILITH!" Zurk stood motionless as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I-I'm a mistake? Momma, am I really a mistake?" I had never seen my son, Zurk, cry. My heart twinged with emotion as I ran and hugged him. "No you're not, Zurk. Don't believe a word that your father says. I love you," I pulled him closer. Smiling, he hugged back and said, "I love you momma. I'm glad that I'm with you and not that ashy monster of a dad." Varius and Lucy joined the hug while Nyx tended to Lilith's wounds. "We love you mom," they said in unison. I smiled as tears pricked my eyes. "I love you all too."


	7. Chapter 7: The Dreadful Return

**~ 5 years later ~**

I smiled warmly as I was texting my boyfriend. Finally, I'm at a happy place in my life. No more Valak or Damian, just my lovely children and my boo. My cheeks flushed from the dirty text I had received. Nyx, who was sitting next to me, glanced at my phone and grimaced. "That's fucking nasty. Why do guys always send nudes?" "N-Nyx! Don't look at my phone," I rotated my body away from her as she laughed. "Mom, chilllll. It's not like I haven't seen a dick before. If you ask me, his seems kinda smal-" "NYX! SHUT YOUR DIRTY ASS MOUTH! NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR THAT" yelled Lilith from the other room. Nyx replied with laughter, making Lucy pop into the room. "Hey! What's going on?" "It's nothing, Lucy. Don't worry about it," I awkwardly smiled. "Oh... well alright! I'm going to start making dinner now since I finished all my homework," Lucy smiled and entered the kitchen.

My children had all sprouted into wonderful, 19 year old adults. I have never been so proud in my life. Lucy is in her third semester of college and she is majoring in culinary. Lilith decided to become a professional taekwondo and karate trainer since she had mastered both. Varius chose to study veterinary practices at college and scored a job as a veterinary assistant. Nyx, who was interested in her demonic powers, decided to pursue more information about it while working at a doctor's office. Zurk took a different path of life compared to his siblings. He got a job working as a bartender at a club. Due to his charming looks, he often gets hefty tips from women or gay men.

The door slammed open and Zurk stumbled in with a curvaceous, light skin woman. They reeked of alcohol and marijuana. Lilith came into the room and furrowed her brows at the sight. Zurk and the girl stumbled onto the ground while laughing hysterically. I peered over the couch and sighed. "Zurk, you're home! Where were you last night?" Zurk looked up at Lucy, replying, "I had some... business to attend to." "Oh! Is this Jade? Nice to meet you! Zurk talks so much about you! Congratulations on your new job at Costco," Lucy exclaimed while shaking the girl's hand. The girl looked at Lucy with a confused expression before saying, "My name is Kelly and I don't work at Costco. I'm a stripper at Zurk's club." Nyx hollered with laughter and Lilith rolled her eyes while walking upstairs. Lucy, who laughed awkwardly and sweat dropped, said, "O-Oh! I'm so sorry. I must've got you confused with my other brother's girlfriend." Kelly glared daggers at Zurk and said, "Oh no, don't worry about it Lucy. I understand." Zurk stumbled up the stairs, making his hair fall out of his man bun, with Kelly and into his room. 'God knows what they're going to be doing up there.'

Varius strolled in with his girlfriend, Heather. She grinned and gave me a giant hug. "Long time, no see! I missed you," she said. "Same here. How has New York been?" "Oh, it was wonderful! Varius and I went to so many shops and places. I can't wait to go there for college next month!" "That's good. Lucy is in the kitchen if you want to talk to her," I said and she immediately bolted in the kitchen. I felt a little bad for Heather. She is majoring in paranormal studies, just like I did. 'I wonder how she would react... if she found out that my children are demons.' I sighed to myself.

 **~3 hours later~**

Lucy had set the table and prepared a delicious meal. The sweet, succulent aromas filled the air. I seen that she had prepared chicken fettuccine with grilled, garlic bread. I sat at the table, along with my children, Heather, Kelly, and my boyfriend. I smiled as my boyfriend whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Everybody helped them self to a plate and conversated amongst each other, filling the room with laughter and joy. A sudden, uneasy feeling washed over me as I seen Nyx's expression. She was looking in the mirror and seemed terrified. 'Is she alright?' I got up from my seat and walked to her side. I gently placed my arm around her shoulder and leaned close to her ear. "Hey... Are you fine?" Nyx, not even giving me a glance, slightly raised her hand and pointed to the mirror. Lilith, noticing the problem, cocked her head towards the mirror. Her expression changed within a second; from content to downright infuriated. Before I could get a peek at the mirror, Lilith smashed it to pieces. The loud noise caused everyone to stare at her in confusion and shock. "There was a big ass spider so I had to kill it," she said nonchalantly and sat back down

I glanced at Nyx and she still seemed paralyzed. I excused myself and pulled her into the laundry room. "Ok, I need to know what's going on now." "M-Mom... it's him," her eyes widened in horror. "Who?" "D-Damian... and he's not alone. I could sense his power. It's insane. He's coming. We need to get Heather and the others out of here," she said while rushing out the room. I followed after her, but it was too late. A muscular, tall man standing in the archway with a sinister smile plastered on his face. His long, raven hair flowed menacingly from the breeze coming through the window and his yellow orbs bore into my own.

My jaw dropped as I stood there, motionless. 'Is that... Damian? He looks so... different.' He approached my figure and tugged on a couple of chains. I glanced over and seen a couple demonic women crawling on the floor. Their eyes were filled with lust as they alluringly whispered my son's name. 'Those must be succubuses.' Lilith stared at Damian and his succubuses with complete disgust and anger. His boots violently slammed on the ground and echoed throughout the room. Nyx and Lucy were staring in absolute shock while Zurk and Varius wore the same expression that Lilith had. Lilith, clenching her fists, said, "So the trash from the garbage can returns?" "Hmph. You haven't changed a bit, have you Lilith? Same shitty attitude, same anger issues, and same weakness," Damian chuckled. Lucy popped out of her seat and tried to take the humans to safety, but her body was thrown into the wall in the other room with an immense force. "L-Lucy!" "You really care about that weakling, Nyx? The weakest aspect of you is that you fail to realize the amount of power you wield. By father's orders, I've come to take you to Hell to finally learn your true potential," he said in a rather peculiar tone. "You're not gonna take my big sister away from me, you molded, discolored piece of shit!" "You're weaker than ever, Zurk. You couldn't even get close enough to hurt me, rat inutilia." (useless rat in Latin) "Just because our dad said that you're the strongest doesn't mean that you're the shit. Don't let Valak hype your head up because I will beat yo ass on sight." "Really now? Let me see you try," Damian psychotically grinned.

Before any more words can be spoken, Zurk charged at Damian in a pure rage with his fist ready. Damian merely mocked Zurk before throwing him into the wall with the flick of his finger. "Really? Is that all? What a shame," Damian scoffed and unchained the succubuses from their leashes. One shot towards Zurk and tried to topple him while the other sprinted towards me with her claws out. I braced myself for impact as I closed my eyes, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and seen Lilith grab the demon's fist and snap her arm into a pretzel. She screamed in terror as Lilith grabbed her neck and slowly bent it to the right, snapping it in two. The demon fell to the floor lifeless and Lilith slammed her foot down into her head. Brains spilled out all over the ground as blood flowed openly on the wooden floor. I almost threw up at the wretched sight and backed away into the other room. "Oh? You've become strong, Lilith. However, your strength cannot surpass mine," Damian grinned as he flinged Lilith into the window. Lilith, tired of Damian's presence, stood up like nothing happened and charged at him as her demonic features manifested. "I have no time to fuck around Damian. It's either kill or be killed," she set the floor beneath him on fire, which made him immediately teleport to the other side of the room. I heard a loud explosion on the other side of the house and went to investigate. Zurk's eyes glowed yellow as his demonic features manifested. He stood over the dead succubus panting heavily. His hands and mouth were stained with crimson blood. "Z-Zurk..." "M-Mom.. I killed her," he spoke in shock. Varius returned from taking the guests to a safe place and comforted Zurk. "She was a demon, more specifically, Damian's henchman. Don't feel bad at all," Varius said while tending to Zurk's and Lucy's wounds. Zurk nodded mindlessly, still shocked that he killed a person.

Lilith was thrown into the room I was in, blood covering her body. She groaned in pain as she held her right hip. "He's... tooo... fucking strong," she huffed as she struggled to stand up. Lucy rushed to her side and tried her best to heal her. Varius and Zurk stood up and went to the other room to face Damian. "Well well now, if it isn't the failures. How is Earth holding up?" "I think you are mistaken, Damian. You are the real failure for abandoning your family," I heard Varius say. "Abandonment? I just came here to visit you guys. Is my visit not welcome?" "You lying ass motherfucker! You said you only came for Nyx earlier," Zurk sweared. "Ahhh, the stupid one is correct. I'm only here for Nyx. She is extremely powerful and I need to convert her into a true demon; an unstoppable force that manifests in chaos," Damian laughed maniacally. _"YOU WON'T TAKE NYX AWAY FROM US, DEADBEAT DICKWEED,"_ Zurk screamed and was flung into the gas stove. "You only want to use her for destruction? What a brother you are," Varius said in a voice laced with disgust and anger. "Did I forget to mention the _other_ reason why I need to take her to Hell?" "What else would a monster want other than the world to burn?" Silence filled the room as I crawled near the door, peeking into the room that Damian and Varius were in. Damian wore a psychotic smirk as his eyes flickered a sinister yellow. His demonic features manifested; large horns protruded from his head, black wings stretched across his back, a tail emerged from his tailbone, and his nails grew sharp as claws. Long, raven hair covered the ground as his leather pants shined in the light. He walked towards Varius as a menacing, crimson aura formed behind him. His hand lunged out and grabbed Varius' neck, squeezing it tightly. Varius struggled to breathe as he held Damian's hand, trying to get him to stop. "To answer your question: I want to take Nyx to Hell so I can take her hand in marriage and rule over Hell with her."

A sinister silence filled the room as everybody looked appalled. ".. Yo, thats gross man. Fucking nasty. What the fuck wrong with you? DISGUSTING," Zurk grimaced. "You're a vile, disgusting being," Lilith spat out and Lucy nodded at her comment. "Damian... what has gotten into you?" His neck rotated in my direction and his smug grin faded. "I realized my real potential. A potential that you could never teach me. You're a useless waste of human life. I would never return to see you. I only appreciate the fact that you have made a woman that matches my power level and is to my liking." His words shot through me like a bullet as tears welled in my eyes. Nyx stood motionless and shocked beside Lilith, flushing with embarrassment. ** _"...You're revolting. What makes you think that I would even agree to that? YOU'RE SUCH A SICK PRICK,"_** Nyx yelled. Damian approached Nyx and kneeled down to her level. Lilith and Lucy passed out as soon as Damian's aura reached them. 'What the hell?' Nyx scowled as Damian got in close proximity to her. "Get the hell away from me," she whispered. He stood up and contemplated his next words before saying, "It would be wise to tell you the benefits, yes?" "I don't want to hear your bullsh-" Damian's hand covered her mouth as she furrowed her brows. "Listen closely, Nyx. If you accept my hand in marriage, I will teach you about your demonic powers. You've been very interested in them I see. Also, you will have a place on the throne in my sector of Hell. You will have everything you want. However, if you deny my offer, I will slaughter everybody in this room excluding you and a person of your choosing." He removed his hand off of her mouth as she glared daggers at him. "What kind of monster would choose between family?" "That monster would be you if you deny this offer," he snickered evilly. Nyx took in a deep breath and looked at all of us with a remorseful expression. "Please... Don't go with him Nyx," Zurk pleaded as he laid on the floor, too weak to move. "Don't risk anything, Nyx. Go with him. As disgusting as it sounds, I don't want you to kill us," Varius said. Nyx looked at me, awaiting an answer. "...Do what your heart says is right Nyx," I whispered in a fearful tone. Nyx stood up and stared at Damian with an emotionless expression.

"What will it be, dear sister?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Decision

"What will it be, dear sister?" I watched in silence as my daughter's face went from anger, to desperation, to finally defeat. She released a sigh before saying , "Well in order to protect the ones i love the most I will go with you Damian" Everyone stared in sadness for we all knew it was impossible to change her mind. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses. Maybe your not as useless as our worthless siblings." He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into a fiery portal. She gave me a remorseful glance before entering the portal, disappearing into the hellish realm. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I seen the last of my eldest daughter. Lucy grieved as Lilith comforted her. Varius held his head down, knowing he was unable to help his sister. Zurk sat beside Varius in disbelief. "I guess all we can do is... wait for her return," Lilith whispered.

 **Nyx's POV**

This sucks ass. I've been in Hell for at least 3 days now doing nothing but training. I already know everything I'm being trained on. Levitating? I know. Mind control? I know. Telepathy? I know. Possession? I know. I sigh as I twirl my fork in my hand. The food is hell is spicy as fuck. Can I get some decent food here? Damian watched me across the table with a smirk. "Enjoying your meal?" "Don't be a smart ass. You know I hate this shit," I set the fork down and glared at him. "Awww, Nyx. Is that any way to treat your husband?" "I can treat you however I want." "You're acting a lot like Lilith," Damian said while slurping on his tea, "what seems to be the issue?" I stood up and banged my hand violently on the table, sending Damian's food flying. "Don't fuck with me, Damian. _This is NO GAME,"_ I say in a harsh tone. He laughs at my response and walks over to me. He wraps his arm around my waist as fire emerged from my palms. He caressed my cheek with his other hand. "This is what a husband is like on earth; loving, caring, and protective. All I'm doing is converting myself to your culture since you were raised there," he whispered sensually. '...Does this count as cultural appropriation?' I grabbed his arm and slammed him into the kitchen table. He violently used mind control to sling my body into the window, but I grabbed the ledge since I'm a quick thinker. I climbed back in and blasted hellfire at him using my palms. A smug grin played on his lips as he did the same. Our fires collided and battled for dominance. Before one of us could win, Valak interrupted us and slammed us both against the walls. His sinister, yellow eyes bore into mine as he scowled. "What do you think you're doing to my prodigy, Nyx?" "Why do you care about what the fuck I do? You're the one who brought me here, so what's the deal?" Valak's face dropped into disappointment, "I wanted you to realize your full potential but something is off... I sense that you are feeling... sad? How pathetic." Damian glared at me while crossing his arms. "And I thought you were the strong one. How could you reveal your emotions to others?" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I felt a fire burn in my heart. "W-weak? I'm weak? You're both weak for watching others suffer. I know damn well that you wouldn't want to suffer. I refuse to listen to you any longer... unless you fulfill a favor for me." "Favor? FAVOR? What kind of foo-" "What is this favor you ask of, Nyx?" "F-Father! Don't tell me-" "Damian, I want her to become as powerful as possible. A little favor shouldn't hurt," Valak said while staring down at me. I dried my tears and replied, "I want mother to be here with me. I need her comfort." Damian burst out into laughter. "MOTHER?! WHY DO YOU WANT TO BRING SUCH A WEAKLING HERE?!" Valak pondered the favor before saying, "She isn't allowed to be here since this is Hell... but I will make an exception if you keep her hidden in your room for her stay for a week." "W-what? She won't have any free-" "Nyx, this is my offer and conditions. Do you accept?" I stared at him in shock before saying, "...Okay... Bring her here then." Valak sinisterly cackled and exited in a black portal. Damian glared daggers at me and headed up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and sat on the luxurious couch. 'I hope she gets here safely.'

 **READER'S POV**

I laid in my bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. 'Is my daughter safe? How could I really know?' I sat up on the edge of my bed and put my slippers on. I stretched and yawned before starting a warm bubble bath. Stripping and flinging my clothes in the hamper, I slid into the bath and inhaled the sweet aromas of lavender mixed with honeysuckle. After a few minutes in the warm water, I felt an intense, pleasurable sensation in my womanhood. It felt as if something slid into my entry and something else rubbed my sensitive love button. I moaned with glee as I shifted my legs around. It's been awhile since I've felt pleasure like this. The feeling escalated, getting more intense by the minute. The bath water turned a mysterious, black color as I felt myself on the edge of an orgasm. A pale hand emerged from the water and traveled up from my pussy to my stomach. I saw the hand and screamed, jumping out the water and landing onto the bathroom rug. My thoughts were correct when I seen The Nun raise up from the water with a smile that could give children nightmares. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the water, positioning himself between my legs. "I forget the last time I was between these legs, defiling your innocence," he laughed. "W-why are you here?! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" "She sent me here to get you." The room fills with a long silence before I ask, "And why would she send you?" Valak's smile dropped into a scowl as he said, "I suppose you don't want to see your daughter again? So be-" "WAIT! I.. I want to see her again," I said in a stern tone. "Good, now let's go," he said while dragging me into an ominous, black portal.

I closed my eyes in fear and heard a familiar voice ring out. "Mother... MOTHER?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" A pair of arms wrapped around me as I smiled. "Nyx... you're alive," I hugged her back with glee. "Mother... why are you naked? I'll give you some clothes in my room," I opened my eyes and seen her grab a bed sheet. She wrapped the sheet around me and took me upstairs to a room. I looked around curiously as she set a stack of clothes by me. "Pick whatever you want. I have to train with Damian so I'll see you soon. Please don't leave this room. I had to make a deal with Valak to have you here," she said. "Honey, why did you make a deal with that demon?" "I couldn't stand being here without you... I'm sorry for my selfishness," she frowned. I hugged her and reassured her, "Don't worry. I know how you feel." "You'll be here for a week. I'll try to provide the best I can for you," she said and left the room.

I looked around her room curiously while getting dressed. Her bed sheets almost felt like clouds and her walls were neatly decorated. 'I thought demons had it bad in hell?' I sighed in boredom and rummaged around her room. 'There is nothing to do and this is killing me. Maybe I'll go out exploring and see what Hell has to offer,' I thought while putting on a dress and a long, black cloak. I opened the door and quietly walked down the stairs while looking around. 'I shouldn't be doing this but I could really contribute to people who wanna know what Hell is like,' I thought while heading towards the door. I cracked the door open and peeked outside. 'Just as I imagined, it's hot as fuck down here.' I walked out the door and looked around. Hell looked like a very twisted place with little beauty. The bodies of water seemed to be made of lava and the trees were made of fire. Everything was a shade of red which was understandable. Keeping my head down, I walked around and explored. Screams echoed through the air, as well as menacing laughter. I seen demons walking around and plotting what their next move would be. Some of the demons had slaves, which seemed to be souls of humans. 'This isn't safe, I should go,' I thought as I turned around. I bumped into a tall, demonic figure who growled at me. His wings stretched out as he bent over to smell me. 'Holy fuck,' I froze. He stood back up and released a cackle as his horns sparked with fire.

"A human? Why is a pathetic being like you in Hell?"

"I-I... I'm visiting," I whisper in a nervous tone.

"HAH, WHAT A STUPID LIE! I could easily suck out your soul right now... but something isn't right. You have a demonic smell on you," he said, slightly confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No... you have Valak's stench on you. That vile demon cheated me out of many souls years ago," he scowled as he balled his fists.

"Umm... I-"

"You're the one who bore him children as well. Nyx and Damian are very powerful. I still want my revenge on Valak," he growled.

"H-how do you know this?"

"I'm a bookkeeper for Satan himself, I know what goes on down here. Since you shouldn't be here, I could suck out your soul without hesitation. Or... you can do a favor for me," he grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"...What is it?"

"I need you to poison Valak with this," he said handing me a mysterious, blue potion.

"Oh.. Ok," I whisper.

"It won't actually kill him. It will just make his life miserable," he cackled and trailed off.

'Well... it looks like I have no choice but to do it,' I thought while heading back inside. I looked at the potion, which gleamed sinisterly. I quietly walked up the stairs and back to Nyx's room while trying to formulate a plan. 'If I could somehow spike his drink with this... maybe this can work. Or I can try to get him while he's asleep,' I thought. I put the potion in my pocket and explored the empty halls. I looked into each room, trying to find Valak. As soon as I reached the room at the end of the hall, I saw him sleeping on an odd-looking bed. 'Looks like it's now or never.'


	9. Chapter 9: Not So Heartless After All

Sighing, my hands clasped around the potion tightly as I stood over Valak. 'Should I really do this?' I looked down at his sleeping form, which looked unaware and peaceful. I looked down at the blue potion that gleamed brightly. Looking at his face, memories flooded my thoughts. The thought of him taking my virginity, my dignity, and my purity. I felt my face heat up in anger as I furrowed my brows. I know I enjoyed it all, but a part of me still hated it. 'It's payback time, motherfucker,' I thought as my hands clenched. I popped open the potion, which caused a mysterious, blue mist to release into the air. 'It almost smells like... sage and rosemary.' Even though I was reluctant, I poured the liquid in his slightly separated lips. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and choked a bit on the liquid before swallowing it. His furious gaze met with mine and he angrily charged towards me. "Stay the fuck away from me, asshole," I said, backing up into the hallway. In a shift of emotions, his expression changed to pure hatred to soft. 'Huh? What the fuck?' "I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to make you angry. How could I ever forgive you?" A laugh escaped my lips as I scoffed. "Is this another one of your games? I will not be fooled again, Valak," I asserted. A force gravitated me towards him and he snaked his arm around my waist in a loving manner. "Oh, don't act that way with me. You know I'm just kidding," he smiled genuinely. I scowled, pushing him away with all the force that I had. "You're sick, disgusting, revolting." "But, I love you," he said in a rather sad tone. 'Love? LOVE? HE DOESN'T KNOW SUCH A THING, HE'S A DEMON.' I shot one final glare and exited the room.

 **Valak's POV**

'Why am I feeling these emotions? This insolent human could never be capable of making a demonic love potion,' I thought as my heart ached for her. I watched her as she left. 'She's perfect... no... she is not... no... she is..." My emotions continued to conflict with each other as I held my head in confusion. '...Murdak, he must've given her a love potion. I knew that pathetic worm still had a grudge against me.' I shot up angrily and flung the door open, revealing Nyx and Damian. "Hello father, we have finished training. When will I be able to officially take my sister's hand in marriage?" I glanced over to Nyx to see her disgusted expression. 'She must really hate him, maybe I'll postpone the marriage or cancel it... wait, why am I thinking this? They must get married.' "The marriage is postponed until further notice," I state as I walk out the room. "B-but father-" "Do you DARE question my decision, Damian? My answer is final." Damian's expression changed to puzzled as Nyx smiled a bit. 'Why am I suddenly... CARING?! I need to find an antidote now,' I thought while treading outside. My heart longed for the woman I had impregnated, but my mind strongly refused. I froze in place as my heart conflicted with my mind. 'I have to go back in and comfort her,' I thought while going back inside.

 **Reader's POV**

I sipped on red wine while reading my bible. 'I'm shocked that this book doesn't burn in Hell,' I thought while flipping the page. I flipped the page too fast and came across a rosary inscribed with words. 'Huh? What is this?' I curiously analyze the rosary as it gleamed in the light. 'Is this grandmother Lorraine's rosary? It is beautiful,' I thought, smiling warmly to myself. As I put it on, I felt a mysterious, yet warm sensation come over me. It was almost like... I was reborn? I breathed in deeply and stood up, putting my bible away. I heard loud footsteps stop at my door and the doorknob started turning. The door flung open and revealed Valak, who wore an unreadable expression as his eyes darted towards my rosary. "You... why are you wearing that... FILTH?!" "What seems to be the issue? It's my grandmother's rosary and I will wear it with pride," I stood my ground and furrowed my brows. His expression changed to anger, but quickly softened. "I see... I came in here to apologize for my actions." My eyes widened in shock hearing those words seep out of his mouth. "W-what is this nonsense?" "It is... not nonsense, my dear," he said while sitting next to me, "it is the pure truth." I scowled and turned around as he got closer. "I'll never forgive you for anything that you have done." I felt his arms wrap around my torso and I immediately shot up. _**"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME,"**_ I yelled while pushing him away. Somehow, his veil managed to slip off from the force of my shove. His long, black longs were exposed as his eyes widened. "I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by staring at his long locks drape on his shoulders and down his back. I was confused at first, but then I thought, 'What else could he be hiding? Is that truly his face or is that makeup?' "You... you have hair?" He nodded silently and stood up, ready to leave the room.

"Where are you going? Wai-" He left before I could muster out anymore words. "I have to see what he truly looks like," I whispered as I followed him. He turned down the hall into a pitch-black room. 'Hmm...' I reached in my pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight. I clicked it on and entered the room, scanning the area. "Valak... where did you go?" "You have already seen my true form. What else more do you wish to see? Don't you think you're being a bit... selfish?" I paused for a bit and thought about his question. "You're right... maybe I shouldn't pursue my curiosities," I mumbled and turned around to exit the room. Before I could even step out of the room, a hand yanked me back into the darkness. Yellow orbs illuminated in the darkness and a set of sharp, white teeth grinned. A small light shined on his face, revealing a handsome man with intricate features. His eyebrows were finely shaped, as well as his high cheekbones. His lips seemed soft, making me want to embrace them with my own. He almost resembled Jared Leto. 'How did he know he is one of my favorite celebrities?' "Valak... is that-" "I'm a demon. I can become whatever you want me to be," he chuckled. "Why... are you doing this to me? What is your goal?" "I know I made you suffer in the past," he said as his hands travelled down my torso, "So I would like to make it up by making you feel real good." "Please, you don't have to- UAWAH!" I gasped as his hand grazed over my womanhood, which elicited a sensual response. I felt like a dog in heat as he continued to tease me, rubbing his finger on my sensitive love button through my clothes. "V-valak-" "Shhhh... don't speak," he said as I felt my clothes being stripped from my body. I felt goosebumps as my skin was exposed to the cold darkness. Suddenly, I was laid onto the floor and a heavy weight pressed onto me. "Valak-" I was cut off by a sudden foreign object entering my wet pussy. It didn't feel anything like a penis or finger. "What the hell did he put inside of me?" "By reading your thoughts, I knew you would like to spice things up. I'll make that 50 shades of grey fantasy a reality," he said, tracing his finger around my soft breast. 'I know I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not even refusing it,' I thought while enjoying the mysterious pleasure. "Oh God, forgive me for my sins," I whispered to myself as I prepared my body for the evil pleasure that I was about to indulge in. "Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. The only thing i want to hear you say is yes. Understand that this is not a negotiation, it's an order."


	10. Chapter 10: One More Time To Remember

I gazed at him with pleasure filled eyes 'Have i honestly endured so much abuse that i cling to any love he shows? I know this isn't right but something about the emotions reflected through his eyes says otherwise' I thought to myself. My eyes trailed up to the satin handcuffs that kept me bonded to the bedpost i shift around slightly enjoying the feeling. His long fingernail raked its way up my stomach and to my nose, "Tell me how much you crave my touch." he purred out. "I yearn for your touch for it has been so long." I said earning a growl from him 'I guess he liked my respo-' My thoughts were cut short when his lips were slammed against mine. This was far different than before, what was once just a sinful encounter now held more meaning. His tongue pressed against my sealed lips requesting entrance which i gladly complied, or tongues tangled and danced around fighting for dominance but in the end, he had won. I felt the cool air tickle my hardened buds as my shirt was removed. He leaned away from me slightly retracting our lips as a trail of saliva parted. His mouth wasn't unoccupied long since he started sucking on my left exposed nipple and twiddling carelessly with the other. I release a slight gasp as i feel him bite it slightly, he rolls his serpent like tongue over them continuously earning low moans from my slightly parted lips. With a loud suction-like pop, he pulls away from my nipple abruptly and slides off the bed completely. "Hey what are you doing?" I ask slightly confused. My question wasn't answered so i just watch him rummage through the closet. He soon turns back toward me with a medium sized satin box and approaches slowly. I bite my lip with anticipation "What's that?" "A box filled with wonders." He replies while opening it. My eyes flicker with excitement and eagerness as i look over all the fun toys. I follow his every movement as he pulls out a pair of sharp claw like nipple clamps. His gaze falls upon me as he dangles them above my nipples before putting them on. I squeeze my eyes shut from the sudden pain as he continues to tighten them around my now swollen buds. "T-tighter." I stutter out. He smirks and fulfills my request. 'This is good and all but i _**need**_ more.' i thought while my lower region begins to burn with anticipation due to the lack of attention.

I thrust my hips up and grind against him earning a small groan from him "Not yet my dear." he said huskily. But i just ignored him and didn't stop my actions. He released a sigh from my disobedience "Since you don't wish to follow directions you shall be _ **punished**_ _."_ he responded slightly agitated while flipping me over his knee. I scoffed at his actions " What are you going to spank me? That won't phase me one bit." I let out a victorious laugh but my laughter soon came to a end when he pulled out a stainless steel chain flogger. This wasn't just any type of chain flogger though it was cluttered in small spikes. I wiggled around nervously trying to escape but my bonded hands kept me in place. I flinch when the cool steel makes contact with my delicate skin repeatedly, with each strike my bottom burned but it also sent a tingling sensation down to my pussy. I soon begin to release moans of pleasure and grip on to the satin restraints, I arch my back and expose my bare ass more. " Tsk tsk tsk, how naughty of you to get off on your punishment."He said in a taunting tone before giving me strikes harder than before. This went on for about 5 minutes before he stopped and put me back on the bed, causing me to shift slightly uncomfortably due to my sore butt. I watch as he put the flogger away and pulled out a glass butt plug and a small egg attached to a remote control. I stare curiously as he pushed the butt plug into my faintly opened mouth, i begin sucking it as i heard him flick the small egg on which emitted a vibrating sound. He slowly drug the vibrating egg over my nipples and down my body but stopped just above my vagina. I furrowed my eyebrows outraged and glared at him causing him to chuckle slightly. Without any hesitation he held it against my somewhat swollen clitoris. I let out a shriek of pleasure causing the butt plug to fall from my mouth. He swiftly picked out up and pushed it into my ass with one go. "You better be quiet, you wouldn't want Damian and Nyx to see you like this would you?" he said while increasing the vibration level to max. "D-don't be an ass." i manage to say shakily through moans. He continued to press harder on my love button as my juices coated the sheets . I arched my back high about to have my blissful orgasm until he suddenly tosses the egg somewhere on the bed "H-hey why did yo-." "I can't hold back any longer the time has come." he said in a somewhat crazed tone. I prepare myself as he forcefully shoves his fully erect member into my long awaiting vagina. "Oh V-valak yes!" I cry out .as he mercilessly thrusted into my small figure. My screams are soon muffled when he places a gag into my. His thrust become slower and more in depth as he continues to stab at my G-spot. He grabs the once discarded egg vibrator and holds it on my clitoris. My body thrashes about and arches from the overload of pleasure. It's not long before i feel the knot that was forming in my stomach began to crumble 'I'm cumming.' I thought to myself and as if he had heard my thoughts he increased his speed with hip shattering thrust. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and i gave out a final throaty moan as my walls clamped down on his large cock. My juices squirted out and coated my thighs, it wasn't long until he released his thick liquid into me filling me up to the brim. I regain my composure and relax my body more into the bed. I feel him pull out with a silent pop, he frees me from the satin bondage and removed the gag from my mouth. I glanced up at him exhaustedly and he simply gave a slight smile and says, "I love you." I smile warmly before letting those 3 powerful words slip past my lips in almost a shy whisper before falling into a well deserved slumber.

 **Damian's POV**

My face dropped in horror upon seeing my father plow into my mother. I just wanted to go to my room, which was past this room, but I couldn't help but investigate. Quickly, I walked downstairs with a horrified expression plastered onto my face. Nyx barely glanced at me and continued to read her book. Sitting next to her, I kept my eyes on the floor as the memory never left my thoughts. "You could've sat over there, you know," Nyx huffed angrily as she sat back up. "I've seen things that I cannot unsee." She stared at me blankly before laughing hysterically. "And what has my evil brother seen other than mutilated children and burnt corpses that could be possibly be worse?" I grabbed Nyx hand and took her upstairs. She pulled her hand out of my grip and slapped me angrily. "Don't fucking touch me." "Nyx, follow me," I said in a rather shaky tone. Nobody has ever seen me weak or scared like this, but I cannot comprehend what I had witnessed. I pointed towards the room and she went in front of it and looked with in with curiosity. Hearing the moans of my parents, I covered my ears as the memory flooded through my mind. Nyx walked back to me, wearing the same expression as me. "I understand... how you feel," she whispered shakily. She wraps her arms around me as she trembled. "That won't ever leave my memory bank," she said as I nodded. I rubbed her back and she stood there stiff from fear. "We have all seen some unspeakable things."


	11. Chapter 11: The Solution

**Valak's POV**

Looking at her sleeping form, a smirk crossed my lips as I traced my black nails along her body. A faint, black mist escaped my palms. I knew this was the right moment. This woman had successfully bared my children and succumbed to my sinful desires. She wasn't born to be a servant of God, but a servant of me; of Satan. The mist wrapped around her body, whirling around in different patterns. She turned onto her side as the mist began to glow a sinister red. It lifted her up into the air as I closed my eyes. _ **"Pura est mala. Carnem multam. Hoc est, qui quaerebant animam meam et synceritatem corrumpant. Imago eius est in tenebris umbracula vites. Amplectere natos in manus peccatorum."**_ The red mist entered through her mouth and traveled throughout her body. Shifting around uncomfortably, she coughed violently and clenched her fists. I put my hand over her mouth which made her relax once again.

After the mist had traveled to every inch of her body, it exited through her mouth and faded into the atmosphere. Carrying her body, I set her onto Nyx's bed and walked into my room. Sitting on the bed, I put my sinister facade back on. 'I need that antidote and I need it fast. My feelings for her are getting too strong. I shouldn't have performed the ritual,' I thought in the back of my mind as I clenched my fists in anger.

 **Damian's POV**

I watched my sister poke at her food with a shocked expression. We still couldn't get that vile image out of our mind. "Are you okay?" "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine. It's not like I seen my parents fucking each other and my life is forever scarred." The memories came into my consciousness as she spat out those harsh words. "Don't be so vulgar Nyx." "Shut the fuck up Damian. I just seen a disgusting sight and now I have to eat NASTY food." I know she hated the food here since it was too spicy for her tastes. She threw the fork down and sighed, propping her face up with her hand. A sudden thought came into my mind as I watched her poke at the food she hates. 'I should get her human food... I know she feels grossed out by that terrible sight.' Reaching into a portal to Earth, I stole a pizza from a restaurant and set it before her. Her eyes lit up with surprise. "Damian... are you teasing me?" "No," I responded, "I understand how you feel." She silently stared at me as she picked up a piece of pizza. "I don't know what the fuck got into you but... thanks." "Yeah," I trailed off as I watched her eat the gooey pizza. 'That looks gross,' I grimaced and stood up.

Walking out the door, I bumped into Murdak, who wore a smug grin on his face. "Ahh.. son of Valak. Why is a pathetic demon-human hybrid here?" "Why is an insolent worm such as yourself here?" Murdak let out a laugh before replying, "I'm here to watch the downfall of your father." Shooting him a dirty glance, I asked, "And what downfall do you presume?" "He's developing human feelings. You know the dark lord will gut him like a pig," he grinned. Narrowing my eyes, I glanced at his pouch. A mysterious, pink potion hung out of it. It was labeled as an antidote. "And why do you have an antidote? Did you _**POISON my FATHER?!**_ _"_ Murdak appeared to be shocked for a second before his face contorted back to normal. "Don't accuse me of such a petty action." I furrowed my brows as my eyes glowed a sinister red. "You do not fool me, Murdak. Your thoughts say otherwise. You did poison my father and that's the antidote." Murdak caught onto my wit as he readied his sharp claws. "And what are you going to do, Damian?" "What I do to all those who defile either me or my father; kill them." Without hesitation, I struck my hand through his chest. Blood spilled out his wound as I grasped his spine, ripping it out. The backbone made a loud crunching sound from the strength of my grasp. Murdak was a weakling. He couldn't even stand a fight against a human. His red eyes widened as he fell onto the ground. I bent over and pulled the antidote out from his bag. Groaning in pain, he tried to slice me with his claws but it was to no avail. "Tch. A weakling like you should not be in any position close to Satan. You're just a weakling." Lifting my foot up, I slammed it into his skull. Brains splattered across the floor as he released a final scream. Grinning to myself, I swiped my finger across the bloodied floor and tasted it. "The flavor of death is always my favorite... I should get this to father immediately."

 **Nyx Pov**

'I don't know what type of positive energy has gotten into Damian but I'm not complaining. Maybe he is trying to improve his life and be a civilized person? Oh,oh or he went on a yoga life journey to better himself' i thought while laughing to myself. My laughter soon came to a complete halt when i felt a bizarre surge of power then a intense wave of _ **insecurity**_. Placing my pizza down I sat up from my sitting position and cautiously searched the perimeter for the source of this outre feeling. After walking for about 10 minutes i came across no lead. Sighing in frustration i turned on my heel to walk back to my meal, only to bump into my mother. I gasp and look at her "Geez mom you scared the shit outta me. you can't go sneaking around like that!" i said while clutching my fast beating heart. After i calmed down I pulled her into a warm embrace. I awaited for her to return it like always but I noticed that she didn't nor did she say anything. 'Okay this is creepy.' I thought to myself while releasing my hold of her. "Mother are you alright?" i asked in a worried tone. Still no response was given. I grab her hands and shut my eyes 'Maybe i can get a reading on her Aura.'. I calmed myself and focused carefully and strictly on her, i notice that her aura was fine but she was filled with what appeared to be shyness and regret. Releasing her hands i open my eyes and stare into her emotionless ones. " I'm sorry for being so selfish, maybe i should send you back to earth because i don't like hot this place is affecting yo-." "No Nyx i'm fine as a matter of fact i think this is a perfect place for a sinner like me." she replied in almost a whisper while staring at the ground. I checked her head for any types of lumps or bruises that could make her even think this way "Are you serious?" I ask truly baffled by my mother's words. She merely nods her head "I just need some rest don't worry about me sweetie." after saying that she simply walked past me and into her room, I can hear her lock the door. 'Well in the current situation it looks like there's no reasoning with her. But regardless of her sudden mood change i have to find a way to get her back home.' i think to myself while returning to the dining room.

 **Damian POV**

I glance down at the glowing pink liquid while twirling the small bottle between my fingers. If Murdak was trying to get revenge on my father why would he make an antidote for it? Could it be a lie and this very potion is another potent attack that he was waiting to use?' I sighed slightly. I don't have any other options but to try it, i mean what more damage could it cause. Walking down the long corridors i searched for my father intensely. Each turn seeming to be more and more hopeless. I didn't even notice how long i had been walking until i notice the furniture in the hallways were beginning to have shadows casted from them due to the sunset illuminating through the many windows. 'Just where could he possibly be?' I huffed in frustration until a picked up his scent. It was faint but it felt strong but there was a hint of _**weakness**_ That's rather peculiar. That poison must be really taking a toll on him i must find him quickly. I ran to the scent quickly until i found him sitting by a window staring out of it blankly. "Father i've gotten rid of that treacherous dog Murdak. It wasn't as eventful since he didn't beg for his life. But i have retrieved the antidote." I say proudly. He turns his head toward me with a unreadable expression before standing up and approaching me, he comes to a complete stop when he is in front of me. I look up at him as his eyes bore into mine " F-father are you not pleased? Have i made some type of error?" I say shifting uncomfortably. His hand raised and planted itself on my head. I was confused by his actions but i dare not flinch. "Damian, Oh my dear Damian you've proven your loyalty many times. And to be honest, I am quite proud of you and i want you to know that all of your achievements will be recognized." he said in a calm voice while ruffling my hair. I beam slightly as a small smile tugs at my lips. 'All i ever really wanted was father's approval. But if i give him the antidote will he still be proud of me?' I shrug off my mortal thoughts. "I think that Murdaks poison... is affecting you. So please take the antidote."i say in almost a whisper. I hesitantly place it into his hands. 'I hope i'm making the right choice.'

 **Valaks POV**

I look down at the small bottle that holds the glisting liquid. 'This can put a end to these ridiculous feelings...But you don't want that' i shake my head frantically trying to ease these absurd emotions. Flicking off the lid i quickly down the liquid in one gulp. Instantly i feel its powerful effect begin to take over, the room starts to spin as i clutch my abdomen. I fall to my knees breathing heavy as a strange pink orb comes out of my stomach, 'What the hell is that?' I watch it closely. It glides to the top of the room before engulfing it self into a burst of flames and then just vanishing. "Father do you feel alright?" I hear my son call but he sounds so distant, so far away and muffled. I rub my head in frustration even after taking the antidote she is still on my mind, i still crave her _ **touch**_ and _**embrace**_ **.** Feeling my anger boil over my thoughts come to full affect. "Damian you are to return back to earth at once." "B-but father I-im needed now more than ever. I believe you need to regain your mindset since it appears to be scattered." I glared at him for trying to speak against my orders. Before he can continue such disrespect i backhand him sending him flying into a table "How dare you think for a second you could ever _**oppose me!**_ You are hereby banished to the human realm until further notice, maybe then your _ **insolence**_ will be eradicated." I say coldly. Carefully opening a portal leading back to his original home I kick him through. 'I don't have time to deal with my stubborn son right now let alone his smart mouth.' clenching my fist i close it and make my way back to the being who constantly raids my mind. I've made a foolish mistake and now i'm stuck with the results.


	12. Final Chapter: A Grand Reveal

Holding my head, I groaned in pain as my vision blurred. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?!' My fists clenched the crimson bed sheets and my breathing became heavier with each breath. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead as my legs twitched. "S-SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A figure crept into a room, wearing a sinister smile. Glaring at him, I screamed out in anger. "F-FUCK YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" A chuckle escaped his lips and he approached me. Placing his hand on my forehead, he replied, _**"I did the unthinkable."**_ "W-WHAT?!" He sat on the bed and stared at me. I screamed as I felt my forehead being pierced. Glancing up, I saw two, black horns protruding from the painful area. My expression immediately dropped once I realized what he had done. 'He performed... the ritual.' "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME," I screamed in a demonic tone. He seemed taken aback and a sudden force threw him across the room with the boom of my voice. Gasping, I covered my mouth and watched in shock. I looked down at my hand and saw black, claw-like nails growing. "NO WAY!" My eyes wandered to the mirror and saw the true horror that I had become. Red eyes gazed back at my pale figure in the mirror and a black, slender tail wiggled behind me. Black locks laid on my back and covered my breasts. I noticed that my breasts and butt dramatically increased in size. "Y-YOU MADE ME A SUCCUBUS?!" Valak stared at my figure in awe and a smirk crossed his lips. "I can't have such a low class demon by my side for eternity." Tears rolled down my eyes and I ran over to him with my claws out. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Standing up, he grabbed my hands and laughed at my attempt to harm him. I struggled to get out of his grip and bit his arm. My razor-sharp teeth pierced through his pale skin as he let out a demonic screech. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME FOR I AM YOUR CREATOR!"

 **Lilith's POV**

Lucy walked into the dining room carrying a large platter of waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and jelly. Varius and Zurk sat beside each other and talked about random, irrelevant things. "I need to get new contacts. I was thinking about buying green ones," Varius said. "I thought you liked the blue ones? They suit you more. Green was... Nyx's color," Zurk sighed. "I miss Mom and Nyx. I want them back," Varius said and a small tear escaped his eye. Zurk rubbed his back and replied, "Don't worry. They will come back soon." "Yeah! Let's keep a positive mindset," Lucy chimed in. "Yeah... I agree with Lucy," I pitched in and sipped on my orange juice. Sensing a strange energy, I cocked my head at the ceiling and saw a black portal form. My body jumped into defense mode as my wings, horns, tail, and claws manifested. "Yo, what the he-" A body fell into the middle of the table, ruining the food in process. I grabbed the mysterious person by the neck and slammed them against the wall. They coughed up blood and stared back at me. 'Damian... what is this scum doing here?' Varius, Zurk, and Lucy surrounded me while my grip tightened around his neck. "Why the fuck are you here?!" "Go away," Lucy yelled, "You just bring heartache everywhere you go!" "Get the fuck outta this house before I rip your spine from body," I warned. "Yeah, get the fuck out." Damian's yellow eyes showed an emotion that was foreign for him; remorse. "Unhand me you foul beast." "Is that really a way to speak to somebody holding your neck, seconds away from snapping it?" "I had ENOUGH!" Lucy grabbed a broom and her demonic features manifested. Varius and Zurk manifested their demonic features as well. I threw his body onto the ground and everybody surrounded him. Lifting up our feet in sync, we proceed to aggressively beat his body. Lucy swung the room like a maniac and Zurk threw a boiling pot of tea at him. Damian winced at the pain as Varius slammed a metal pan down onto his face. Grabbing a knife, I slammed my occupied hand down into his stomach and blood spurted out. "You deserve this pain for the burden you brought us," I seethed out in anger as my yellow eyes dilated with fury. "P-Please listen to me-" "WE HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU DAMIAN!"

 _ **"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH FATHER,"**_ he blurted out. We stopped and stared at him in confusion. "Who ever said they give a fuck about him?" "I have no father." "Father? I don't have a father, just a scumbag who decided to have sex with mom," I said in a harsh tone. "Lilith... you became... strong. Father did something to mother." "I will castrate that bastard myself if he hurt her," Zurk hissed. Lucy stared down at him and breathed furiously. "And... YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?!" Lifting up the broom, she gave him a few, hard blows and screamed. Varius snatched Lucy up and held her back as her eyes flickered a sinister yellow. "Something... is different. Mother isn't the same woman anymore. Her energy... it's different." Furrowing my brows, I replied, "How do we know you're not lying?" "C-Come with me," Damian said and opened a black portal. We shot each other skeptical glances and followed him into the portal. Walking into a luxurious living room, everyone looked around suspiciously. A female walked into the room and dropped what she had been carrying. Glass shattered onto the floor as her eyes widened in shock, fear, and happiness. 'Nyx... it's her.' Lucy screeched out in happiness and jumped on her, making Nyx fall onto the ground. She smothered Nyx in hugs as Nyx tried to sit up. "Nyx... you're... alive... I missed you," Lucy cried out. "I missed you too. I missed all of you," Nyx smiled. Varius and Zurk ran over to them and embraced them. 'Looks like I have to get in on this too.' Before I could walk over to the embrace, a large crash echoed from upstairs. "What's going on?!" "Mother," Nyx whispered as she ran up the stairs. Curiously, we all trailed behind her and she came to a complete stop at one of the rooms. Her face dropped in horror. "Nyx... are you alright?" Approaching behind her, my eyes witnessed a shocking sight. My mother clung onto Valak for dear life as a pool of blood seeped below him. Her head seemed to be covered by a wrapping of some sort that was marked with hexes. Valak's smirk widened upon seeing our frightened and shocked expressions.

 **Reader's POV**

Who are these strange people? They all seem to be... afraid of me. I rest my head in the cook of Valak's neck, cowering away in fear. His hand rubs my back as I glance at the strangers. "Don't worry about them, I'm here," he whispered in my ear as he waltzed with me. Suddenly, he drops me and approaches the strangers. I crawled to the corner of the room and watched them in fear. 'They can't see me like this. Nobody can see me like this.' Valak talks to the strangers and engages in physical contact. While he is talking to those strangers, I sit in the corner and keep my eye fixated on the ground. Twirling my hair nervously, I noticed a small pair of feet standing in front of me. Looking up, I see a woman who looks similar to my Valak. Her high ponytail sways slightly as she wore a curious expression. "Mother, don't you remember me? Its me, Lucy." "Lucy?...I'm sorry... I don't know anyone named Lucy, let alone do I have a child,"I tremble. 'This poor girl must be confused,' I thought while her facial expression changed into a frown. "M-Mother... It's me, Lucy. You have to remember," she shouted and grabbed my arm. I aggressively pulled my arm away and covered my face. "Please... go away." "M-Mothe-" _ **"I SAID GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE,"**_ I yelled and my eyes flickered crimson. Backing away, a few tears escaped her eyes and she trembled. She ran out the room, sobbing. I pulled the cover over my horns and sighed. These people are scary and they make my blood pressure rise. I peeked out from the cover and watched as valak forced all of the shouting people into a portal. 'Why do they continue to call me mom? Do i actually know these people.' i thought while clenching my head. This is all too much for a _**Shy Demon**_ to handle.

 **A/N**

This was an amazing journey for my first story on here! I am very glad that a lot of people enjoyed reading it. And i want to thank everyone for supporting the story. Although all good things must come to a end, if a sequel is requested by a high amount it will be considered! Anyway thanks for tuning into this, be sure to check out my other fan fictions!


End file.
